Tatsuki's Sword
by Lacri37
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki died at the end of the forth shinobi world. However his story is not over, no he is not a hollow or a shinigami the spirit king gave him a special task something Naruto couldn't refuse and now he is a Zanpakuto. Rating may go up, May differ from anime or manga somewhat.


I do Not Own Naruto or Bleach this is a Disclaimer  
Some characters are OOC for story purposes.

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto Uzumaki was lying down on the ground as he looked at the clouds in the sky. He had on only orange pants, cuts married his body as blood continued to pour out of him. His eyes getting duller as he closed his eyes he could feel someone crying on his chest. Was it Hinata? He then noticed it was a blue haired woman. So it was Hinata, he noticed Sakura was on her knees crying as the entire village of Konoha surrounded him in the clearing.

"Naruto Uzumaki," That was Baa-Chan's voice oh well she wouldn't be able to do anything after what he did. "You sacrificed yourself for all of us, and not only that you brought or loved ones back to us. For your sacrifice for the village, no for the shinobi world, I grant you the title of Rukodaima! So even in death your dream was achieved."

Naruto let a grin form as he finally rested his head. Darkness overcame him.

/

Naruto woke and looked around as he saw a man in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki, I see you have finally awakened." Naruto blinked as he stared in front of him, a man seemed to materialize out of nowhere, he was covered in a large brown cloak and a straw hat.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the man lifted his eyes showing completely white eyes.

"I am the spirit King and I have a deal for you, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto frowned this man was the spirit king what was that? "Now then I will make this short, you have been found has the hero of peace and saved the world however it is in danger again and I wish for your help."

"What do you mean it is in danger again?" Naruto said as the spirit King spoke.

"First let me explain, in another world when a soul dies they are sent to a world called the soul society, they can choose to leave peacefully or become a soul reaper or better known has a shinigami. A Shinigami takes spirit's to the soul society, however if they fail a soul it will get turned into a hollow. Hollows will hunt down other souls and devour them. It is a shinigami's duty to kill hollows and by doing so cleanse their soul."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Every shinigami has a Zanpakuto who is a sword that is made from a soul. A Zanpakuto is what is used to slay hollows. A Zanpakuto also grants powers to a soul reaper. Well Soul reapers also use Kido which is a form of chakra simple their version of it however they do not use their physical energy only mental due to them being dead."

"Ok but I still don't see where I come in?" Naruto said getting confused.

"You see I choose Zanpakuto spirits and have them merged to a sword for the soul reaper a sword that fits the user. However a group of people have decided to challenge me. However I have chosen a group of five to take them on and have picked them as my champions. What I did not expect though is for one not to awaken her power."

"Her power was taken from her on accident, when someone has a large spiritual energy it will go into the ones around him however there are cases where they take energy from a person and hers was taken without them knowing. I want to turn you into a Zanpakuto spirit and give you to her."

"Huh? Why me?" Naruto asked. "And what if I say no?"

"Naruto you are strong and even the hero of peace in your world, and if you say no… Naruto these people if they win all four worlds will be destroyed, the human world, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo which is where the hollows reside, and the elemental Nations where the Zanpakuto once lived. All your friends every one of them will die and nothing will be left."

Naruto eyes widened. "Now then what is your answer."

"I'll do it." The spirit king nodded and held out a hand as Naruto began to glow.

"I have changed your appearance to fit your weapon form, You have three forms the first is your sealed form, This is the weakest form and will always resemble a type of Katana or an off branch such as a Tanto or Nodachi. After wards by calling out you name she can hold your shikai which is your initial release. After that is Bankai the ultimate form of the weapon. Now than when a person becomes a Zanpakuto their name also changes and as such I have changed you name."

"The first thing you must due to advance her powers is to get her to call you name." Naruto nodded and took the info in for some reason he seemed calm which was unlike him.

"Wait how do I know this isn't a trick." The spirit king sighed.

"Can you walk away and then regret not doing anything even if it was."

"DAMNIT!" Naruto shouted now that he thought about it he wouldn't be able to live if everyone dead then he would blame himself! "Fine then tell me what is my new name?" The spirit king smiled.

"You name is—"

/

Chapter end

/

Sorry if it's short it is only a prologue


End file.
